shadowfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Black, Morgan
Morgan's experiences have forced him to survive and thus to adopt that mentality. He backs himself to make the right decisions and, as a result, often comes across as cocky and brash. 'Personality & Traits' 'Strengths & Weaknesses' Over the years, Morgan has established himself as an excellent strategist, solid in hand-to-hand combat and a good diplomat. Supremely confident in his own abilities, occasionally Morgan can believe that he is 'untouchable' and his overconfidence will place him in danger. He is a good judge of character and has a keen eye for talent. He is a recovering alcoholic and has developed an addiction to caffeine to compensate. 'Ambitions' To makes amends for a number of his past mistakes by making his Starfleet career the best that it can be. One day, he hopes to reach the rank of Admiral, citing that sometimes Starfleet's brass are only the 'squeaky clean' ones and that someone with his background could bring a lot of experience to the role. 'Hobbies & Interests' Practicing various forms of martial arts; tinkering with technology and weapons; listening to jazz; reading biographies and planetary history. 'Languages' Federation Standard, Betazoid, Klingon, Vulcan, Romulan, Andorian, French. Family History Morgan never knew his father. His mother was not a strong parent and by the age of twelve, Morgan had fallen in with the 'wrong' crowd. By the time he was sixteen he had spent a period in a young offender's institution. As soon as he got out, he stole a ship and left Earth. He spent a significant period of his life as a drinker, a gambler, a mercenary and a general low-life. He moved from one job to the next, until he was recruited by a Tal Shiar agent. Not feeling any loyalty to the Federation, he accepted the job. However, he soon discovered how deep he had gotten himself and, when assigned to assassinate a senior Federation Ambassador, what was left of his conscience pricked and he chose not to go through with the kill. When he failed to complete the mission, he was 'burned' by the Romulans, twice escaping attempts on his life. Eventually he faked his own death and spent the next few years on the run, descending in to a deep depression and drinking more and more heavily. It was during this time that he had relations with a woman named Jenifer, their relationship was secretive and was not made public until several years later. Eventually he got in to a drunken bar fight on Cestus III and was arrested by Federation security forces. Willing to do just about anything to save his skin, he volunteered the limited amount of information that he had on the Romulans to the Federation authorities. His confession piqued the interest of Starfleet Intelligence who realised that, having spent his life with the underbelly of Federation society, he might prove useful to Starfleet. On the basis of his previous experience, Morgan was accepted on to an academy short-course, on the recommendation of Admiral Stane. His academy career was a chequered one, receiving several reprimands, primarily for drinking on duty and disobeying a senior officer. However, his skills made him a useful asset and so his indiscretions were tolerated. Upon completion of his short-course, he was granted the rank of Lieutenant (j.g.), and primarily served as an intelligence operative and mission advisor to star fleet command. Morgan served as mission advisor and temporary XO aboard the USS Shelby. Impressed with his command potential, the Shelby's captain wrote a glowing report and, when the refit of the USS Valley Forge was completed later that year, Morgan's name was put forward as a potential commanding officer. Initially the suggestion was met with skepticism from both the Admiralty and Morgan himself, but eventually both parties agreed that it was a suitable way forward, and a useful addition to the fleet. Shortly after his promotion with command he Married Jenifer just before the birth of his son John Black. Morgan got his family a nice home on Earth and visited ever chance he got. With the start of the Dominion war in late 2374 found his ship and crew under near constant attack and although sturdy and proven the aging excelsior class starship was just not good enough to keep up. in late 2374, the USS Valley Forge saw its last battle at the First Battle of Chin'toka. Morgan made a daring run at several orbital defense platforms and causing the Valley Forge to take a massive beating as it drew fire away from other federation vessels, unfortunately Morgan under estimated exactly how powerful the weapons platforms were and the Valley Forge sustained massive amounts of damage in a matter of seconds. With shields failing and the warp core nearing critical Morgan ordered his crew to the escape pods. after being rescued Morgan spent the remainder of the war as a mission advisor helping plan large scale battles but never again actually participating on a starship. after the end of the war Morgan was granted some well deserved R&R which he spent back home with his wife until mid 2381 when he was called back to active duty to serve as once again as captain of the USS Valley Forge A 'Service Record' Entered Starfleet Academy - Undertook short-course training Graduated Starfleet Academy - commissioned as Lieutenant (j.g.) Assigned as Intelligence Field Operative, Starfleet Intelligence Promoted to Lieutenant Promoted to Lieutenant Commander Assigned as Mission Advisor to fleet command Promoted to Commander Assigned as Commanding Officer, USS Valley Forge Assigned as Mission Advisor to fleet command Promoted to Captain Assigned as Commanding Officer, USS Valley Forge A Service Awards